User blog:Oshbosh/Pirates(Ice Age: Continental Drift) vs The Kremling Krew
Today, two bands of animal pirates will fight to the death.. Pirates(Ice Age: Continental Drift): The ruthless band of animal pirates that sail along the Ice Age Kremling Krew: King K. Rools military operatives who aid King K. Rool in his attacks on DK Island Who is Deadliest? Weapons Pirates weapons Gutts weapons Melee:Sawfish Skull Mid Range: Fists and Claws(Because his arms are long) Long Range: Long Legs Special: Fish Skeleton Harpoon Crews weapons Melee: Shiara's claws and teeth, Gupta's sword, Sila's dive bombs, Flynn's body, Raz's Sawfish skull and pufferfish mace, Dobson's tusks and Squint's bone knife. Mid Range: Shells and tusks,Shell spear, Shark Teeth Whip Long Range: Sea Anemones, Dried Starfish and Fish Spines and Skulls Special: Fish Skeleton Harpoon King K. Rools Weapons Melee: Claws and Teeth Mid Range: Throwing Crown Long Range: Kannon Special: TNT Barrels Kremling weapons Melee: Cutlass Mid Range: Throwing Hooks Long Range: Kannon Special: Dynamite Captain Gutt X Factors King. K Rool 95 Strength 90 While King K is strong, Gutt can punch glaciers and make them ships. Nuff said. 100 Brutality 90 Both are very brutal to their enemies, each are willing to kill. But Gutt is more brutal to his enemies. He kills in the worst ways possible 96 Troops 97 Both armies are very brutal and have good weaponry. However, the Kremlings get the edge because of their slightly more advanced weapons. 95 Agility 90 Gutt gets the edge hear because he is not only a very good climber, he can use his body to hs advantage. King K is agile, but not quite as agile as Gutt. Overall edge My edge goes to the pirates. Whie the Kremlings have slightly superior weapons, Gutts better agility, strength and brutality will have him win. Not to mention, the pirates are very brutal and willing to kill. Alright, you know the drill. Voting ends by October 15. 4 sentences or more count as 1 vote, 3 to 2 count as half and 1 sentence counts as 0. Also, you have to use the information givin in the blog in the vote. Get voting! Notes This will be a 7 on 7 battle. It will take place on Captain Gutt's iceberg ship on the ocean. Battle Pirates-7, Kremling Krew-7 Captain Gutt and his pirates were sailing along, looking for animals to add to his crew. He sent Sila out to look for recruits. Gutt see's Sila return. "Captain, I saw a group of Crocidiles on a ship sailing along. "Excellent. They'll make great additions to our group." Meanwhile, King K. Rool is leading a group of Kremlings to attack DK island. The kremlings consists of 2 cutlass wielders, 2 throwing hook users, 2 Kannon wielders and each of them have a pouch of dynomite. King K. Rool is also carrying a Kannon as well as using his claws, teeth, throwing crown and having TNT barrels at the on the ship. He then see's the Gutt's ship. He believes the people on board to be hostile.King K. Rool orders one of the Kannon wielders to shoot the iceberg ship. The Kannonball hits the ship. "We are under attack!" Shiara reports. Gutt then takes out his Sawfish Skull. Raz takes out her Sawfish Skull as well, Sqiunt takes out his bone knife, Shiara sheaves her claws, Gupta comes down from the flag post and takes out his sword, Dobson readies his tusks, Sila decends into the air and Flynn cries a battle cry. King K and the kremlings climbed onto the ship. Shiara goes after a hook using kremling. The kremling tries to hit her with it, but Shiara dodges all the strikes and jumped on him. She proceeded to eat the kremlings flesh. Kremling Krew-6. The two armies clash. A cutlass wielding kremling starts fighting Gupta. It seems like Gupta is getting the uper hand, until the kremling punches Gupta in the face and stabs him. Pirates-6. The other hook wielder tries to take Flynn down with his throwing hook, but had no avail. Flynn then jumps on the kremling and the kremling suffocates to death. Kremlings-5. Then, the other cutlass user used dynomite and blew Flynn up. Pirates-5. Then, a Shell Spear and Sawfish Skull imaples the kremling. The user is Raz. Kremlings-4. Raz the takes out her Pufferfish Mace and Shark teeth whip. Shiara looks for more kremlings, but is the blown away by one of the Kannon using Kremlings. Pirates-4. Then Sila dive bombs the Kannon wielding Kremlings. Sila then picks him up and throws him and Raz hits him away with her Pufferfish Mace. Kremlings-2. Her victory cy is stopped short when King K. Rool implales her with his claws. Pirates-3. Sila then tries to dive bomb him but the last kremlings take him out with Kannons. Pirates-3. Dobson then using his tusks to pierce the kremlings arms and Squint preceeded to stab the kremling in the neck. Kremlings-1. But the dynamite was just about to go off and blew both Dobson and Sqiunt up.Pirates-1. Gutt then uses his Fish Skeleton Harpoon to catch King K but he missed. Gutt challenged King K. Rool to a sword duel. King K accepts and grabs a cutlass from a dead kremling. Gutt, using his Sawfish Skull, clashed with King K. Rools cutlass. They were evenly matched, until Gutt used his long legs and kicked King K. Rool back. He then threw King K Rool off the ship. Gutt presumed King K. Rool to be dead. Unknowingly, King K. Rool landed on his ship. He saw that he had some unused TNT barrels. He lit the matches and threw them on the ship. The barrels hit Gutt at the back of his head. He was to late realizing what the barrels did and the TNT blew him up. Pirates-0. King K. Rool yelled in victory. Winner: Kremling Krew Experts Opinion The voters believed that while the Pirates were more vicious and brought more variety, the Kremling better weaponry and training won them this battle. Next battle is a 7 way battle with horror warriors for Halloween. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles